


【DMC】【DN】press me up against your lips

by BubbleGum2001



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001





	【DMC】【DN】press me up against your lips

CP：Dante ✖️ Nero

 

*press me up agaist your lips: 让我紧贴你的双唇

 

时间线四代到五代 叔侄局 NK友情向 有Dante单方面的VD

是有很多个人理解的DN 能接受的继续️

有擦边球 拉灯及时 也许会走外链

summary：大狗狗到了磨牙期

 

—————————————————————————

 

1.

 

在Dante的日程中忙碌于交水电费，买披萨和等披萨到事务所和清理恶魔占据了他的大部分时间。直到有个毛头小子，在他奉命来到教团清理的恶魔的时候，用他那只鬼手狠狠的揍了他好几拳头，Dante才好好的看看这孩子。

他毁了自己完美的出场和退场，还抢了自己大半的戏份。可惜Lady提过不能伤害人类，Dante也没那个兴趣。

但那个小子一定和自己有点什么关系，他可不记得他在哪一天出手阔绰大手大脚搞大了谁的肚子，至少在Dante清醒的时候——所以这孩子绝对和他没直接关系。

看来我低估你了。Dante对着那孩子说了一句像是夸奖的话。

他能感觉到体内恶魔血脉的涌动，在那孩子拿到了阎魔刀还成功地修复了它之后，Dante很及时的赶到了现场，但是那孩子还是不依不饶的冲上来非要和他干一架。Dante没辙，在那孩子冲过来的时候，他还忍不住把他和那种朝他奔跑过来的长毛狗狗联系到一起，呲牙咧嘴，他们家附近曾经有一只那样的狗狗，Vergil对于小动物没兴趣，但是他有，每天他们的父亲不在家的时候他就找个理由溜出去，看那只狗狗，给他带零食。

在他的记忆里，Vergil总是在家里的哪个角落躲着看书，Dante找到他要花一阵子，让他陪自己去玩又要花一段时间。但现在不是了，至少Dante没兴趣继续寻找他老哥的下落，或者打听他怎么样了，在他亲手杀了Vergil一次之后。

只是现在这只小狗狗炸毛了，还要用那口乳牙咬他，用他身体里那控制不好的恶魔之力。Dante摁着他的脑袋，往一边扔，于是那孩子没站稳直接砸倒了后面的一堵墙。他的头发意外的柔软，在他大幅度的动作下跟着晃动着。更像狗狗了，Dante在心里笑。

他说，Kid，你叫什么名字？

Nero。

那个孩子转过头，扛着red queen的模样和他自己倒有几分相似，接着他又说，你叫什么名字？

Dante。

他回答道，看着Nero，看着他腰间的blue rose，那真是一把好枪，开枪的时候声音能入得了他的眼。Dante已经好几次在Nero清扫恶魔的时候在暗处看他，看着年轻人飞跃在残垣断壁的轻盈的身影，有几次躲不及恶魔的攻击用red queen硬生生接下来那一招后咬紧的牙关。Dante看到对方尖尖的两颗虎牙，在阳光底下闪烁着，看起来咬人就很疼。他想。

嘿，Dante。

Nero将red queen插入地面，看着他，灰蓝色的和他一样的眼睛一比显得更明亮，好像是看到了什么猎物的小狗狗。Dante没回头，但是他能感觉到那样的目光，几乎要把他背后的大衣扎穿。

我们还能再见面吗？

Dante比了个手势，算是一种确认，其实他也不确定，也不想去确认。

直到有天晚上，他终于摆脱了交不起水电费的日子，花了一笔钱在酒吧里和一个身材火辣的女人过了一晚，喝的酩酊大醉，凌晨他摇摇晃晃就快爬的状态回了事务所，Nero那孩子跑到他的事务所追问他那个手势什么意思，Dante才说，我知道你会来。

 

2.

Dante花了很长的时间才让自己不想Vergil，他不停的劝说自己让Vergil的身影停留在他跳下悬崖之前。他们在最后一次合作中相互用了对方的剑，Dante握着他老哥的阎魔刀，熟悉的触感，但是陌生——陌生的是上面残留的体温，还有黑檀木。

Dante拿回他的黑檀木的时候上面也有热度，是来自Vergil的。如果Vergil那天在他们面对拿了他们父亲的剑的愚蠢的人类，不选择和他一起战斗，他甚至以为他的老哥是一只真正的恶魔，没有温度，也没有感情。但其实他很多时间都是这么觉得的，在Vergil发现没有什么能够真的杀死他的弟弟的时候，他用阎魔刀第一次捅进了他的胸口。

Dante抓着那把剑，剑刃是冰凉的，这才是他认为的Vergil应有的温度，他条件反射的浑身痉挛的倒下去，伤口从肺部撕裂到腹腔，他在雨里躺了很久才站起来。然后他又追上去，直到Vergil自顾自的说，你不想和我一起跳下魔界吧？然后他落下去，在Dante伸出手的时候，用阎魔刀划伤了他的手心。

Dante不喜欢寻找的感觉，寻找Vergil是他从童年到亲手杀了Vergil后才结束的一个习惯。这让他很多年都睡不好觉，除了极度疲惫的时候，Dante才能让自己昏昏欲睡。在很多次他完成了清理工作回到事务所，在无数个深夜，他总是觉得Vergil回来了，还找到了他的事务所大门。但其实没有，就好像Dante永远不去找Vergil，Vergil就永远不会存在。

在大门被打开的时候，Dante刚刚斜在沙发上，脸贴在冰凉的皮面沙发上，脱掉了大衣。这次闯进来的是那个毛头小子，还正好在Dante喝醉了想好好睡一觉的时候。

Dante。Nero喊他。

Dante喝的太多了，凌晨太阳还没出现，只有零星的光从开了一条门缝的大门撒进来，事务所一片漆黑，几乎看不到什么东西。但Dante是恶魔猎人，他能看的很清楚，但是酒精干扰了他，他的侄子的脸在他的视线中变成好几个，然后又回到一个。Dante低低的应了一声，他想不清楚这孩子天还没亮就跑过来是什么意思，他又是怎么找过来的。

Nero说，你喝多了。

Dante又低低的嗯了一声，没什么心思反驳。然后Nero站在沙发边，又站起来，又坐下，好像有点手足无措，Dante问他，你来干什么。

Nero的声音在他耳朵里变得飘忽不定，Nero说，你说过我们会再见面的，所以我就来了。

Dante笑了，他觉得自己已经睡着了，这大概是梦里面的世界，酒精带来的负面效果让他对周围都不再那么敏锐了。Nero似乎坐在了他的身边，看着男人漂亮的躯体和曲线，Dante也在看着Nero，半眯着眼睛，在黑暗中，看着这个孩子年轻的面孔，和Vergil重合，又分开。

直到Nero打断了他的眩晕，那个手势不是这个意思吗？

Dante盯着男孩的那两颗小虎牙，看着他闪烁着蓝色光芒的鬼手，Nero好像在说着什么，说教团的事情，还有Kyrie，还有他照顾的孩子们。Dante的意识浮浮沉沉，还没有完全睡着，他都感觉不到自己是否闭上了眼，也无法判断自己在做梦。

然后Dante在倦意中伸出手，在Nero喋喋不休的时候捏住他的下巴，大拇指摁上他看了很久很久的尖尖的虎牙，不停的摩挲。果然很尖，而且很容易就能划出伤口。

我知道你会来。Dante笑着说，他感觉到那孩子凑近了，抓着他捏着对方的手腕，没那么使劲儿，但足够让一个酒鬼挣脱不了。清晨是一天最冷的时候，就算喝了酒Dante也熬不住什么都不盖的温度，Dante感觉到对方身上的热度，甚至要比他还高，Dante在此之前还没见到比他的体温还高的人。

Kid，你不能为难一个喝醉了的人能有多清醒。他说。

Nero捏着他的手腕，他好像说了什么，Dante听不清。Nero滚烫的手心贴着男人发凉的皮肤，尖尖的牙齿蹭上他的脖颈，尖锐的触感让Dante打了个冷战，呼出的热气浑浊了Dante的意识。接近的热源让他忍不住靠近，然后另一只手轻轻的搭上对方的肩膀，将他拉近。他甚至以为这孩子要咬他了，到了磨牙期的小狼狗要拿他的脖子来当磨牙棒，待会就会有温热的血流出来，然后伤口会愈合，就当做什么都没发生过——

Dante不是个擅长拒绝快乐的人，于是他将这唯一的热源拉的更近，他的动作幅度很粗鲁，压制住男孩所有的反抗动作，压抑的呼吸充斥在他制造的小空间里。他不怎么温柔的扯掉男孩的衣服，饱满的胸肌贴在Nero滚烫的皮肤上。

在第一声拔高的甜腻的呻吟中，Dante看到了蓝色的虚影笼罩住了年轻的躯体。他觉得烦躁和不安，于是他更狠，折磨的男孩涌出来泪水紧紧的抱着他喘息，黏腻的液体弄得沙发上和衣服都乱七八糟。然后让他烦躁的情绪慢慢的平息了，Dante又翻倒在沙发上，好像过了很久，Dante也记不清了，Nero斜躺在他身边，然后坐了起来。

直到很柔软的触感落在他的侧脖颈，男孩稍长的头发垂落在他的胸口，那灼热的触感停在他留下牙印的地方，然后往上，好像是细密的吻，最后停在耳后。Dante又笑了，他说，你还不如咬我一口，在这里蹭什么呢。

在Dante闭上眼开始陷入昏睡的前几秒，他听到男孩轻轻说，晚安，Dante。

 

 

3.

 

Dante第二天下午就忘了这件事了，酒精很好的封闭了他的记忆，即使他并不酗酒。然后在第三天Nero又出现了，提着他的red queen和blue rose，站在事务所门口，挡在Dante拉风的摩托车前。男孩说我和你一起做清理工作。

Dante没搭理他，一边擦拭着黑檀木和白象牙一边往摩托车那走。然后Nero往他跟前跨了一步，说，你不答应也得答应，Trish和Lady也同意了。

噢。

Dante将目光转向他，他说，我不和不能好好控制魔人化的臭小鬼一起做清理工作，你确定你不会拖我后腿？

他想起来他第一次魔人化，是在Vergil在他猝不及防一刀捅进他的胸口之后，甚至在之后他们交锋的时候，Vergil捅他捅的更加熟练。恶魔的血脉能很好的修补那些大大小小的伤口，直到看不出伤疤，但是疼痛能永远的刻在能感觉到他们的神经中枢，刻在Dante以为他不会在意的记忆里，在很多次他一个人做恶魔的清理工作而走神的时候，那些恶魔的尖锐利器快要刺到他的身体的瞬间，Dante的胃部肌肉和小腹都会条件反射的收紧。

第一次Vergil带给他的疼痛Dante记不得了，那会儿Dante热衷于惹怒他的哥哥，尤其是在他看书的时候，Vergil话很少，只有在Dante拿走了他喜欢的书籍或者毁掉他们的时候，Vergil会像一只发怒的小狮子扑过来和他扭打在一起。

有一回他们打架，Vergil扑过来骑在他的身上，没留意到旁边的家具，Dante的脑袋磕到了桌子角，眼泪一下子就涌了出来，Vergil慌张的抱住他，Dante哭的满脸都是泪水的往Vergil怀里钻，把眼泪都蹭在他的胸口。他说，对不起，Vergil，对不起。Vergil什么都没说，只是一手护着他的脑袋，紧紧的抱着他，把自己的嘴唇咬出了血。

Nero被他问的语气一下子没了气势，最后男孩涨红了脸，大概是想起了之前他被迫觉醒了恶魔血脉的时候。最后他憋出了一句话，他说，我会努力的。

但有些事情不是你尽力就会做到。Dante想着，不置可否的耸了耸肩，他说，上来吧，我想我的后座还有位置。

Nero显然很好的学习了他的嘲讽，在面对进化出了可以说人类语言的恶魔面前，Nero能用那些恶劣的词汇激怒他们让那些杂碎乱了阵脚。但和Dante比起来还差那么点事儿，他看着男孩翻飞在空中的身影和red queen轰鸣的声音，斜倚在一边短暂的放松自己。

男孩柔软的搭在额头上的银发在阳光下闪着漂亮的颜色，还有和他如出一辙的灰蓝色瞳孔。在躲开恶魔的光束一个漂亮的转身后，Nero的目光和Dante直直的撞上，然后男孩握着blue rose的人类的手僵硬了一下。短暂的失神让他没留意背后的袭击，笼罩在男孩身上的蓝色虚影本能的在一瞬间挡住了攻击，Dante看到他的瞳孔闪过了金色的竖瞳，又变成正常的蓝色。

Dante奔过去，蓝色的虚影已经捏碎了那只恶魔的头颅，在风中化成碎片消失，Nero身型不稳，从半空中跳下来往后趔趄了一步，然后金色的竖瞳占据了他的眼睛好一会儿。但本人似乎没发现。

Kid，这个时候可不能走神。Dante看着蓝色虚影逐渐消失，Nero满头大汗，还是不能很好的控制恶魔血脉。男孩看着他，看了很久，他说，你前天晚上和我说你你那个手势是咱们还会再见面。

Dante耸了耸肩，他看着Nero脸上一道长长的血迹，伸手想去抹掉，才发现他的脸上被划了一道口子，鲜血不停的渗出来，和他的恶魔血脉发生共鸣。

我不是小孩了。Nero皱着眉，喘着气纠正他，好像很在乎这件事。他将一半的重心都放在red queen上，在Dante伸手抹掉他脸上的血迹的时候将那一半重量都放在了他身上，Dante没料到这小孩的动作往后退了一步，伸手接住他，Nero似乎在刚才的清理工作消耗了很多体力，将脑袋埋在Dante的肩膀里，然后将下巴搭在他的颈窝处。

于是他喝醉的那个凌晨的记忆都回来了。一个来自男孩结结实实的拥抱，让他回忆起了他到底做了什么，这显然困扰到了一个刚刚满二十岁的大男孩。Dante拍了拍环住他脖子的胳膊，说，Nero，如果你不想，我可以当这件事情没发生过。

Nero没说话。

然后Dante感觉到唇上贴上了比他温度还高的柔软的东西，带着刚刚被抹去的血迹的腥甜味，男孩大胆的啃咬着Dante干涩的唇瓣，Dante没有动弹，也没有回应。他察觉到男人没有抗拒，没有技巧可言激动的两人的牙齿都撞到了一起，Dante想到了和他一起缩在他们家后院的角落里，一起品尝他人生中第一个草莓圣代的雪白的狗狗，那只狗狗激动的牙齿都磕到了自己的手指尖，然后又赶紧收回来，摇着尾巴看他的脸色想知道他有没有生气。

Dante舔到了Nero那两颗尖尖的虎牙，不着门道的和自己的门牙撞在一起，男孩尝到了草莓圣代残留在口中的甜味，好像只偷吃到甜的小狗。他的呼吸控制不住的越来越急促磨蹭着年长者粗糙的舌面舔他敏感的上颚，直到滋滋的水声顺着口腔回响在大脑里，Dante用手捏住男孩漂亮纤细的脖颈微微用力，卷住他伸进来的舌头狠狠地吸吮着夺回主动权，Nero敏感的抖着往后缩了一下，然后重心不稳倒在地上。

Dante看到他的眼睛又变成了魔人化才应该有的金色瞳孔随着呼吸剧烈的收缩着，但其余地方并没有发生异变。大概是刚才的战斗让他觉醒了一些恶魔血脉但并不完全，男孩现在不知道该如何处理这样的力量手足无措的急促呼吸着，蓝色的虚影跟着呼吸起伏，也或者只是刚才那个吻。Dante双腿分开跪坐在他的腰上，Nero在对方的手摁上他的虎牙的时候激动的柔软的银白色头发都跟着抖起来，他说，Dante，你别……我控制不住，我怕我会咬你。

那就咬。

指腹被刺破的瞬间Nero吸吮着把他的大拇指弄的亮晶晶的，来自对方的鲜血让他发疯，金色的竖瞳更加兴奋的收缩着。Dante的声音随着魔人化变得不真实暗红色的光完全打散了虚张声势的蓝，他饱满紧实的大腿压在Nero的胸口，大拇指指腹蹭着男孩牙齿上还带着两人混合着的唾液。Nero低低的呜咽了一声，尖尖的虎牙狠狠的咬上魔人坚硬的鳞片，然后被Dante掐住脖子剥夺了呼吸的权利，淹没在另一个深吻中。

 

4.

 

Dante看到Nero没了一半胳膊走进事务所的时候，耸了耸肩，说，你去哪里做任务被卸了胳膊？

Nero不置可否，他说，有个很奇怪的人跑到我和Kyrie还有Nico呆的地方，直接把我的胳膊扯下来了。

Dante看着他坐在沙发上，放松的躺平自己。Dante想起来Vergil会次元斩之后他寻找对方的困难就更大了，他终于变得来无影去无踪，虽然在此之前，Dante有摩托车来赶路，Vergil会跑，从塔里跑到塔顶。但是Dante终于放弃了。他走到沙发边，看着男孩躺在沙发上放松的微微张开的嘴，还有无处安放的断了一大截的胳膊。恶魔的血脉让他和Vergil能很快速的修复身体上的伤口，以至于Dante都记不得他身上到底挨了多少刀——但是Nero和他们不一样，至少他现在还是个有血有肉，会哭会笑的年轻人，脸上还贴着创可贴，一只手没办法很好的干活，即使Red Queen真的很给他长面子。

干什么？

Nero感觉到对方的触碰，睁开眼，看着Dante，男人伸出的右手轻轻放在他做过处理的断肢上，Nero能感觉到对方的指尖传来的热度，透过绷带印到还没长好的敏感的断肢上。然后Dante一圈一圈的慢慢的拆开他的绷带，雪白的绷带被透成殷红色，拆开血肉模糊的触目惊心的地方，Nero没有推开他，没有骂脏话，他看着男人蹲下来，一圈一圈的揭开，就好像把他封闭住自己的绷带一圈一圈的拆开。

Dante说，以后这样的伤口还会有很多。

Nero只是看着他。

有的时候武器不能保护你，魔人化也不能，就算你有自愈能力。

Dante说着，朝他笑了笑，重新拿出新的绷带，给他一圈圈的缠好。Nero第一次知道Dante还会自己打绷带，还如此的熟练，他张了张嘴，想质问对方为什么说自己是累赘，为什么不和自己聊聊他的事情，或者是别的，但不知道从哪句话问起。

Nero有很多不知道的，但他从来没开口。V提到的Dante的事情，Dante把rebellion插到自己的胸口，Dante骑着摩托留下Trish和V一个人去找Urizen，Dante没有一刀结束了Urizen而是留给了V，Dante和Vergil一起跳入了魔界。

那天过了很久之后，Nero再一次推开事务所的大门，已经很久没有人来过的屋内积满了灰尘，他毫不在乎地斜躺在沙发上，一直到半下午的太阳落下去，门缝洒进来的光渐渐暗了，他喝掉了桌子上所有的乱七八糟的酒精，脱掉大衣，让自己昏昏欲睡，想要还原那天Dante一个人斜倚在冰凉的皮面上过夜的时候。

但年轻人总归精力旺盛身体素质好，没办法还原Dante那天的状态。他躺在被自己捂热了的沙发上，也不知道时间过去多久，酒精让他眨眼频率变快，反应开始变得迟钝，意识逐渐飘远。直到事务所的大门被毫不留情地踹开，来者看到Nero的声音显然顿了一下，然后朝他走过来。

看来我们的小朋友喝了不少酒？

披着红色大衣的男人将冰凉的刚刚还握着Rebellion的手贴在Nero的脸上，然后揉乱他的剪短了的板寸。Nero想说你们回来了，张了张嘴，吐出浑浊的热气，然后Dante将手指贴上自己的唇。

嘘。

他的大拇指指腹卡在Nero尖锐的虎牙上摩挲，脸上带着玩味的笑容。男孩含糊地说着什么，带着混合的酒精的味道，暂时麻痹了他的嗅觉，Dante低下身子，凑近了才能听清Nero的话。

他说，你知道没你允许，我是不会咬的。

Nero看着Dante轻轻笑了，他俯下身，一只手掐住他的脖子，他觉得有点呼吸不上来喘气重了几分，Dante粗糙的带着胡茬的下巴蹭上他之前断肢的地方，Nero敏感的缩了缩胳膊，又被男人蛮横地摁住，然后干涩的唇瓣落在年轻人裸露的皮肤上，在上面留下红痕，然后顺着那只胳膊往上，蹭过他瘦削的锁骨，吻上他的耳廓，呼出的热气灌进耳道，把几个字敲进他的脑袋里。

 

他说，我允许。

 

-End


End file.
